


Super Rich Kids With Nothing But Loose Ends

by stromer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Auston doesnt deserve it, M/M, Unhappy Ending, Willy falls in love with everyone even if they dont deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stromer/pseuds/stromer
Summary: So, it’s not even like Auston is special or anything. It’s just that sometimes, when they go out on nights off, Willy watches Auston, and sometimes, when Auston has had a bit to drink and is clearly bored by whatever girl he is talking to, Auston watches Willy back. So, maybe Auston is special after all.





	Super Rich Kids With Nothing But Loose Ends

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written more than 500 words of a fic without abandoning it before this so the fact that i 1) finished this and 2) wrote something that's almost 2k is truly Astonishing.  
> For context on the 'unhappy ending' tag, when i sent this to my friend for her to read she replied with "no fuck you this is rude" so make of that what you will  
> Title is from Frank Ocean's 'Super Rich Kids'  
> Thank you to everyone in the discord for being so great and inspiring me to try to actually write something and especially to @bauer for looking over this!

Honestly, Willy thinks maybe he tries too hard to see the good in things. In the scheme of things that’s not actually an issue, he never struggles to make friends and he spends most of his time laughing. There are worse personality traits to have, is what he’s saying.

The problem is that Willy falls in love almost every day. A waitress smiles at him as she takes his lunch order and he spends the rest of the day thinking about how her hair kept falling over her face and how he’d like to tuck it behind her ear for her. A guy at the gym in his apartment complex holds the door for him and he almost falls over on the treadmill thinking about his arms.

The first time he sees Auston Matthews he doesn’t fall in love, but when he sees him giggling on the ice later, as he tries to sweep up the smashed glass with his hockey stick, his chest goes a little tight and he thinks _oh_. The season starts and he’s on the team, playing NHL hockey, and every time Auston scores Willy feels his chest constrict a little more, like his insides are slightly too big to be held in by his ribcage.

It’s not like, a Problem.

Willy falls in love constantly, he knows how to work with this. Auston isn’t even the only Leaf he’s in love with, he doesn’t think. He feels like his skin is vibrating whenever he hangs out with Zach, everything in him buzzing for him to sit closer, to soak up Zach’s presence. His stomach flips whenever Brownie grins at him and he finds himself joking around with Naz more and more often because the way Naz shoves him when he says something dumb is kind of addictive.

So, it’s not even like Auston is special or anything. It’s just that sometimes, when they go out on nights off, Willy watches Auston, and sometimes, when Auston has had a bit to drink and is clearly bored by whatever girl he is talking to, Auston watches Willy back. So maybe Auston is special after all.

He’s not expecting anything to come of it, really. They play in the NHL and Willy looks for the best in things but, even so, he knows it’s probably not a good idea to broadcast his sexuality to everyone, so teammates are probably off limits. He knows his team well enough to know it wouldn’t be an issue, but he also knows straight people well enough to know that it would still probably mess with the team dynamic more than he’s comfortable with. So, he can fall in love a little and watch a little but. He’s not actually going to actually _do_ anything.

Which is why he’s so unprepared when something does happen. In hindsight he maybe should have seen it coming, Auston has been catching his eye more and more when they go out, but Willy is so certain that they’re both just looking that when Auston follows him into the bathroom of the bar they’re in in LA he almost doesn’t realise what’s happening. But then Auston is crowding him against the wall and cupping his cheek and kissing him and. Willy gets with the program.

It’s not particularly skilful **,** they’re both fumbling and Auston’s thigh is pressing just this side of too hard in between Willy’s legs but also, it’s _Auston_ so. What Willy’s saying is he cums pretty hard and pretty fast, once Auston wraps a hand around him. Auston follows close behind and the face he makes is cute, scrunched up and frozen, and Willy really wants to laugh but he doesn’t because people can be wierd about laughing and sex.

Auston wipes his hand on the paper towel and smirks at him and Willy’s seen that smile before, usually across the bar and directed at a girl in a low-cut top, but he’d never fully appreciated it before having it directed at him.

“That was fun” Auston says, dropping the paper towel in the bin and heading towards the door. He stops with his hand on the handle and leers at Willy comically, “We should do it again some time”. He winks as he closes the door behind him, muffling Willy’s giggle from the world outside.

 

It becomes a bit of a thing after that. Not with any regularity or anything and they never actually talk about it, but Willy gets enough thinly veiled _wanna play cod?_ texts that lead to handjobs on Auston’s couch to think this counts as a thing. Auston still hooks up with girls at bars and Willy’s heart still squeazes a little when his Ubereats guy smiles and says he hopes he has a nice night. So. It’s not a Capital T Thing but it is a thing that happens, is what he’s saying.

 

Ok so maybe it’s a bit of a Thing.

It’s just, Willy falls in love almost every day, in one way or another, but he never expects anything from it. He has a big heart and he falls in love a little bit with so many people and things, but it doesn’t hurt him because he doesn’t expect anything in return for that.

Only, Auston starts giving him something back, sometimes. Not big things, he’s Auston Matthews and he’s probably never going to make a proper romantic gesture in his life, but he kisses him sometimes, as he undoes the zip on Willy’s jeans, and he smiles at him in a way that feels softer than when he smiles at other people. Auston gives back enough that Willy starts to think _maybe_ , when his focus drifts to him in the locker room.

They spend a whole season like that, Auston hooking up with other people but mainly hooking up with him and Willy sternly telling himself to not get his hopes up. Willy goes to Worlds and Auston skypes him to say happy birthday and he looks at him on the screen and the _maybe_ that’s been sitting inside his chest for months grows a little bigger.

They don’t skype all that much over the off season, but Willy gets enough snapchats of hipster coffee shops in Arizona that he feels like he knows what Auston is up to most of the Summer.

When they’re both back in Toronto for training camp Willy invites himself over to Auston’s condo and they watch a movie on Auston’s massive sofa, empty containers of Thai food strewn in front of them. The whole evening Willy feels fidgety, high on having Auston’s close after so long.

When he changes position for the fifth time in as many minutes Auston looks at him, amused, and says “What’s up with you tonight?”

Willy laughs, that embarrassing, full body giggle he can’t supress, and replies “Guess I’ve just missed you”.

Auston rolls his eyes, amused like he doesn’t believe him and then leers “Wonder how I can make it up to you” before pulling Willy towards him and sneaking a hand into his pants.

All in all, it’s a pretty good evening.

 

It’s probably because he sees the good in things, that he’s so blindsided by reality. He’s standing at the bar with Auston, waiting to bring back drinks for everyone at the table, and Auston is looking at him like he wants to drag him somewhere and suck him off right now, like he doesn’t care how obvious they look.

Not obvious enough, Willy notes, because a girl is suddenly standing between them, hand curled around Auston’s forearm as she leans up and shouts into Auston’s ear “Hey, do I know you from somewhere?”

Willy rolls his eyes, because if he had a dollar for every time a girl used that line on one of his team mates he honestly wouldn’t even need the Leafs to pay him, he’d have that much money. And also, he and Auston spend more time together than not, these days, and there’s no way Auston is going to be looking at some random girl at a bar, given the amount of sex, _good sex,_ they’ve been having.

Only, Auston is looking at her, his eyes travelling up and down her body in an almost predatory way that makes Willy want to throw up, a little. Willy is still waiting for him to politely remove her hand from where it’s snuck up to his bicep when the side of Auston’s mouth lifts and he leans down to say in her ear, “No, but I’m sure we could figure out a way to change that”. Honestly, Willy is still waiting for Auston to turn the girl down while he watches them make their way to the dancefloor, neither of them sparing so much as a glance in Willy’s direction.

 

Willy has had a _maybe_ nestled in his chest for so long he stopped noticing it, but the emptiness where it used to sit feels so huge that Willy can barely notice anything other than how his chest feels like it’s gaping open.

The bar tender places the six shots they ordered in front of Willy and he wants to vomit but instead he downs them all, one after the other. Then he orders six more. He doesn’t remember much after that, aside from the sight of Auston guiding the girl out of the door with a hand so low on her back that its almost indecent.

 

He wakes up with a pounding headache the next day to find a Gatorade on his dresser and, on further investigation, Zach Hyman asleep on his couch. Or rather, Zach Hyman is on his sofa groggily asking what’s going on, after Willy bumps his leg on the corner of the couch and swears loudly.

Eventually Zach starts making food because Willy feels hungover enough that the thought of standing upright long enough to cook something makes him want to cry. Actually, a few things are making Willy want to cry right now, and when Zach comes back into the room and brings him a plate of eggs and bacon he does just that. Zach puts the food on the coffee table and shushes him gently, pulling him into a hug and looking calm enough that Willy figures he probably did a lot of this last night.

He just, honestly feels kind of dumb. He _knows_ Auston, knows he doesn’t do romance and will fuck any girl that smiles at him long enough but still. They’d been spending so much time together that the hesitant _maybe_ that had sat in Willy’s chest for so long had worked its way into something that felt definite, safe and full, and he was so happy that he hadn’t reminded himself to look for more than just the good in things.

He’s not broken by it, but he is hurt. He’s angry with Auston but he thinks, maybe that isn’t fair, and anyway, he’s mainly angry with himself. He knew not to expect anything when he falls in love but he forgot, so really he only has himself to blame.

 

The season drags on and Auston smiles at him still, a little tentative, but they don’t really talk, not like they used to. There’s a new girl working at the Starbucks down the street and she smiles at him and draws a flower on his cup and something shifts in Willy’s chest and he thinks _oh._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
